Rainy Day
by Shoove
Summary: A short bit of fluff in which Kenshin and Kaoru finally say how they feel.


Author's babblings: I pre-apologize if I mess anything up. This is my first fully completed fan fiction. Also, I know that ideas similar to this one have already been used, so I apologize to any of the other authors that have used an idea like this one before me. But, I'm babbling and you're here to read a fanfic. You see, I'm doing it again! Just read the fanfic and I'll shut up.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, or any of its characters. I am simply using the characters to portray my own ideas. All standard disclaimers apply.

Rainy Day

By Shoove

The rain pounded on the outside of the dojo, it's sound echoed loudly through the seemingly silent halls. Kenshin hummed quietly to himself has he prepared to cook dinner.

Dr.Gensai and his two granddaughters had gone on a vacation into the country to visit with some relatives, Sano was in Tokyo with some of his old buddies, Yahiko was staying over at his new friend's house, and it was cold season; so Megumi was busy in the clinic.

That meant that dinner that night at the dojo was going to be for two.

That day had been a holiday, meaning, there were no students. Most of the day Kaoru had been inside practicing, but she was bored and decided to go help Kenshin. As she came to the kitchen, she peaked into the not fully closed door, and smiled slightly to herself. He was humming as he carefully sliced the vegetables and began cook them.

"Kenshin, is there anything I could do to help?" Kaoru asked as she walking into the kitchen.

Kenshin turned around, and seemed almost surprised by her coming in. "Oh, yes, Kaoru-dono, could you please watch the vegetables as they cook so I can take care of the fish?"

"Kaoru-dono don't be so hard on yourself. They aren't _that_ bad." Kenshin said for about the twelfth time as they ate dinner.

Kaoru had, as usual, burned the vegetables. She was completely embarrassed that she couldn't even cook vegetables properly. Though, most of that embarrassment came from what had caused her to be so distracted. She had been staring at Kenshin nearly the entire time; it was a miracle that he hadn't noticed it.

"I know, but I still can't believe I let them get burnt like that." Kaoru said, again, but more for herself than Kenshin.

"It's hardly noticeable." Kenshin said as he attempted to swallow a mouthful of the almost completely charred vegetables.

Kaoru watched his face as he attempted not to grimace at the flavor of the food. She tried to control herself, but she couldn't help it, she had to laugh.

"Would you mind telling me what is so funny?" Kenshin asked as he watched Kaoru laugh hysterically.

"Your face!" Was all Kaoru managed to get out between laughs and gasps for air.

"Oro?"

This only made Kaoru laugh harder. Finally, she was able to calm herself down enough to explain.

"Your face when you tried to swallow some of the vegetables!" Kaoru said, and then she made the face of some one trying to swallow something that tasted really, really bad.

Kenshin chuckled a bit. When they both finally stopped laughing they set to work, cleaning up the dishes. It was when they finished that they noticed that the rain had stopped and the clouds had cleared off. And just in time for them to watch the sunset, too.

Kaoru went out onto the deck to sit down and watch it. The sky slowly began shifting from a pale blue gray into a deeper shad as pastels streaked across it. Then it began shifting and changing into steadily deeper shads and darker colors. The kaleidoscope sky was beautiful and mesmerized Kaoru completely.

It took her a minute or so to realize that Kenshin had joined her and was sitting next to her on the deck. The evening air was cool and damp from the recently ended rain, but Kenshin's presence seemed to dispel it. Near him Kaoru neither felt cold, nor damp, instead she felt comfortable, relaxed.

Even though she tried to keep herself watching the sunset she kept finding her gaze turning to Kenshin. He saw this, and tried to act like he didn't notice. But, he himself was having trouble keeping his focus on the sunset as well. For some reason he found it difficult to focus whenever she was around.

Both Kenshin and Kaoru caught the other looking at them. They both blushed slightly and quickly looked in the other direction to cover it up.

Why don't I just tell him how I feel, Kaoru though optimistically. And let him laugh at me? Reject me? She quickly cut off the though with a pessimistic note.

"Its beautiful, isn't it?" Kenshin commented snapping Kaoru back to reality.

"Huh?"

"The sunset, its beautiful isn't it?"

"Yes it is." Kaoru said, relieved. The silence had begun to grow uncomfortable; she silently thanked Kenshin for breaking it. "Its very beautiful."

She gazed up into the sky, which was now streaked with crimson and had a background of a deep burgundy. She smiled at how something so simple could be so beautiful.

Unbeknownst to Kaoru, Kenshin was actually looking at her out of the corner of his eye. She is so beautiful, and looks so peaceful, he though wistfully. Sessa does not deserve to be here with her. He saw her smile and he felt his heart melt. How I wish I could tell her how I feel, but she deserves better than I, so it is probably for the best that I don't, he thought, finally, forcing himself to stop staring at her.

They sat there in silence and continued to watch the sunset, while trying not to look at each other.

"Arigato Kaoru-dono." Kenshin said after a lot of thought, he finally decided to tell her.

"Huh?"

Kenshin paused before he explained. "Before I met you, Yahiko, Sano, and Megumi, I was all alone. So I simply wanted to thank you for being my friend."

Kaoru paused a moment, before she responded. "Then I should thank you as well. Because it was the same for me before I met you. I was alone, too."

A look of sorrow flooded her face as the memories of the past washed over her. The memories; of what seamed like endless nights of locking up the empty, silent dojo, and of being almost completely alone.

Kenshin saw the sadness spread across her face and gently placed his hand over hers to try and remind her that she was no longer alone. She looked up from the ground, where her gaze had fallen, and first looked at his hand that was covering her own then, finally, brought herself to look him in the eye. As she saw his soft smile and his eyes tender gaze she felt herself melt inside right there.

"Kenshin, I… I…" Kaoru struggled to find the right words. "Kenshin, I love you."

Kenshin sat there with an emotionless face, not knowing what to do, not knowing what to say, not knowing what to think. He knew he had to do something fast or else she would be hurt, and most likely take it the wrong way. He knew what he wanted to say, but how to say it?

Kaoru sat there waiting for an answer, but it didn't come. She stood up silently cursing herself for her stupidity for expecting something other than rejection. She walked toward the door back into the dojo with tears welling in her eyes and beginning to fall onto her cheeks.

"Kaoru-dono, wait." Kenshin said his voice choked with the agony that came because he knew he had caused her to cry, and had broken her heart.

Kaoru stopped with her hand hovering just over the door handle, and tears now falling freely onto her cheeks.

Again, he choked, not knowing what to say.

She waited for a moment before taking the door handle and beginning to side the door open.

Kenshin knew he had to do something, and fast. With his lightning fast speed he leapt up, ran to her side, grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her around. Kami-sama please let her forgive me for what I am about to do, he silently prayed. He did this as he paused, before he kissed her. In spite of his speed his kiss was surprisingly gentle. And as he caught her lips with his own there almost seemed to be sparks that flew. After a long moment he slowly pulled away and opened his eyes to see what her reaction was. She looked at him with surprise and happiness that grew as he gently took her face in his hands and tenderly wiped away the tears he knew he had caused.

"Kaoru, I do love you with everything that I am, that I do!" Kenshin said, but then he hung his head slightly in shame, and his hands fell to her shoulders again. "But you deserve better than sessa which is why I didn't say, or do, anything immediately."

"But Kenshin," Kaoru protested, as she reached out and guided his chin back up so she could look him in the eye. "I don't care who I deserve, I want you!"

What she had just said hit her after the fact, but she didn't have time to care. Kenshin took her in his arms and pulled her into another kiss. But this one was deeper and more passionate.

After their lips finally parted Kenshin whispered to her, "Then you can have me, that you can."

They stood there for a long time in each other's arms. For there they were in heaven, as they stood there embarrassed in each other's arms, wrapped in each other's warmth. There they were happy, and at last, content.

Author's babblings, continued: Good? Bad? So bad I should never be allowed near a pen, pencil or keyboard again? I would appreciate input, and I want to know whether or not any one is actually reading my work, so do submit a review; I would greatly appreciate it.


End file.
